


Cliffhanger

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [74]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Older! Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 11





	Cliffhanger

You should have known that letting Noct watch your son would end badly. But you had to run some errands, and as Regulus  _ was _ Noct’s son you knew he wouldn’t sit still long enough for you to get done what you needed to get done.

Having Regulus stay with his father was probably the  _ worst _ thing you could have done. No, it wasn’t because Noct was a terrible father; he wasn’t, not even  _ close _ to being a terrible father.

It was because Regulus was a little shit when he wanted to be.

***

“Please don’t fall off that cliff, your mother would kill me,” Noct pleaded, steely blue eyes wide as he watched as Regulus practiced warping. The man immediately regretted bringing the boy out to the hill overlooking Insomnia for warping practice the moment Regulus approached the cliff-side.

“I’m not worried, Dad,” Regulus said, not stopping or slowing in the slightest. “You’d get to me long before I fell.”

“That’s not the point, Regulus!” Noct pouted.


End file.
